


Yakamoz

by Marianne_Cross



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, First Crush, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mystery, Parallel Universes, Smut, Stone Age, prehistory, tribes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/pseuds/Marianne_Cross
Summary: У Гона будет спутник, луны сами благословили их, оставаясь в эту ночь такими ясными.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shailo/gifts), [Celiett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/gifts).



> Племенное AU, parallel world, yakamoz (турецкий) - отражение луны на водной глади.

В мире, где среди звезд четыре луны обгоняют друг друга, а Древо Жизни еще только росток, сын вождя сливается с ночью.

Никогда он не ведал страха в жизни: ни убивая врагов, ни зверей, что выше деревьев, ни ныряя в глубину. Всякий, кто увидит его, сразу может сам оценить, чего стоит сын вождя, как мужчина и воин.  
У плеча его страшный шрам, но он жив, и носит как плащ шкуру цвета травы, содранную с королевы-химеры. Мех на ней пробивается прямо сквозь чешую.

Никогда не ведал страха до этой ночи, когда он пришел на гору Кукуро за женой. По обычаю предков, он привезет свою пару на родной остров в узкой лодке, и только тогда станет вождем, построит себе каменное жилище с постелью из шкур.

Никогда, но теперь его руки дрожат, он видит цель, раздувая ноздри, чувствует запах, от которого становится жарко. Она стоит у воды, вся светлая, словно круглые камушки из морских раковин: волосы, накидка, что скрывает ее тело, и ночной свет, почти такой же яркий, как дневной, отражается от нее. Должно быть, это дочь самого бога, о котором сын вождя слышал от стариков.

Он желает ее, как ни желал ничего никогда: повалить на траву, вдыхать ее запах, слизывать его с ее кожи, пока она не станет пахнуть им, а он ей. Тогда он разведет ее ноги, устроится между них и станет настоящим мужчиной, а она – настоящей женщиной. Его женщиной. И тогда он повезет ее в лодке домой, приведет в новый дом и уложит спать рядом.

Она поднимает руки, вскидывает их к шее, и мех сползает вниз. Сын вождя видит кожу того же цвета, что снятое одеяние, цвета волос, и не может больше сдержаться. Спрыгивает с дерева, стараясь приземлиться поближе, и она вся взвивается, когда он касается ее руки, сперва осторожно, проверяя – реально ли существо перед ним. И лишь когда она, изогнувшись змеей, отскакивает к воде и поворачивается лицом, глаза сына вождя расширяются.

Он видит бусы из голубых камней на тонкой шее, и соски цвета ягод, и глаза светлые и большие, каких не бывает у мужчин. А еще он видит, что перед ним мужчина, но желание обладать никуда не уходит.

Сын вождя быстро приходит в себя и манит его рукой. Тот идет улыбаясь так, словно хочет сразиться, и от каждого еще шага вперед становится все жарче и жарче. Сын вождя срывает с себя плащ, швыряет его на траву. А тот, кого он принял за женщину, замирает. Его глаза расширяются, щеки становятся цвета крови. То, что у них с сыном вождя между ног одинаково, становится много больше, чем раньше.

Видеть, что у него все точно так же, как у тебя, настолько непереносимо, что сын вождя кидается вперед, валит его в траву. Женщина или нет – он видел, что пришелся по нраву. Хотя свое он получает не сразу, начинается все с ударов, тычков и царапин, но в сына вождя словно вселился злой дух, тело стало твердым, как камень. Вырваться от него невозможно. Он впечатывает добычу в свой плащ, и давит сверху, и трется, и лижет в лицо, в шею, в дрожащие губы, пока ему не перестают сопротивляться.

Тогда он поднимается, смотрит прямо в глаза и четко говорит свое имя:

– Гон.

Тот словно не верит, что мужчина только что ласкал его с желанием, положенным к женщине. Но он сам охвачен им. Он такой же, как Гон. И он отвечает. Речь его, словно щебетание птицы. В ней много непривычных звуков, в ней частые «л».

– Гон, – повторяет сын вождя задыхаясь, чувствуя, что сейчас лопнет кожа, которой повязаны его бедра. Прошитая ремешками, она облегает каждую ногу отдельно, и Гон чувствует, что они уже трещат спереди. Пот течет по взбугрившимся мышцам. Для верности он показывает на себя. И называясь, и предлагая.

– Киллуа, – отвечают ему, и теперь Гон понимает, что это тоже имя.

Гон указывает пальцами под сосок, туда, откуда, по словам стариков, и начинается жизнь, – Гон сам убедился, если ранить туда, все мгновенно умирают – а потом на Киллуа. Он снова предлагает себя, хотя больше не может терпеть. Но обычай предков говорит, что нельзя силой выбирать себе спутницу.

Тот словно понимает, долго смотрит странными глазами. Не выражает одобрения, но и не пытается отстраниться, когда Гон срывает с себя клочок одежды, под которым ему до того жарко и уже даже больно так, что влага выступает на глазах.

У Гона будет спутник, луны сами благословили их, оставаясь в эту ночь такими ясными. Мужчин и до Гона приводили в свои дома дети вождей, против богов никто не идет. Главное, нужно вернуться домой не одному, тогда ты – мужчина.

Когда он гладит рукой там сперва себя, а потом сразу же Киллуа, тот подается в ладонь.  
Больше сын вождя ждать не может. Он всегда был слишком горяч. Он берет свое, как взял бы от женщины. Киллуа больно, и он кричит, его крик тонет в обступившем лесу, тонет в сбитом дыхании Гона. Дитя, приходя в мир, набирая в грудь воздух, тоже кричит. Старики говорят, потому что сделать что-то впервые больно.

Зато жить потом – хорошо. Сын вождя чувствует это каждой клеткой. Он чувствует влажный жар чужого узкого тела, понимает, что движения идут все легче, потому что внутри собралась кровь, но продолжает подаваться вперед.

До тех пор, пока царапающему землю, сжимающему в руках пучки вырванной травы, не становится лучше, чем в начале.

Скоро тот привыкнет, ведь Гон забирает его с собой навсегда.

Словно не веря, что из голоса Киллуа ушла боль, Гон делает в нем мягкое, сдержанное движение.

Стон тонет в притихшем лесу.

***

Гон, увидивший сон, которого не запомнил, просыпается возбужденным, задыхаясь от жара, и сразу же проверяет – на месте ли Киллуа. Тот спит рядом, и Гон поправляет на нем одеяло, но сон слишком волнующ. Спустя лишь мгновение, Гон вновь раскрывает его, будит жадным поцелуем и, так и не дав опомниться, овладевает им, вкладывая в частые толчки весь пыл, на который способен.

***

В это время, в мире, где среди звезд четыре луны обгоняют друг друга, а Древо Жизни еще только росток, стон тонет в притихшем лесу.


End file.
